


soldier on

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Tori Palmer, palmer fam, with darhkatom being saucy darhkatom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Tori Palmer has a nightmare, the one person she wants is her mom. After all is said and done, Ray and Nora discuss the life they've built together.Basically just somewhat wholesome Palmer family fluff.





	soldier on

**Author's Note:**

> Something my friend Dee (superstitious18) said to me last night inspired me to write this fic! Go check out their stuff because they also have an adorable Palmer family!

Nora felt the panic before she heard the footsteps. She sat up in bed and heard the flurry of footsteps running down the hallway and the bedroom being opened. She saw her precious five year old daughter run inside. Nora opened her arms and Tori came running, stuffed giraffe tucked under her arm flying through the room with her. 

Ray stirred but Nora placed a hand on his shoulder. “I got this. If Penny wakes up go see to her okay?”

Ray nodded and curled back into the bed.

Tori burrowed into her mother’s arms, tears streaking her face. 

“What’s wrong sweetie? Bad dream?” Nora used her magic to shut the door so the light from the hall wouldn’t disturb them and pulled Tori closer. She was getting bigger that made moments like these dwindle in frequency but Nora never ever turned down the opportunity to hold her baby girl close.

“The… the bad man got me… it was night time and the moon was red mommy! Red!! The moon’s white why was it red!”

Nora swallowed. She wasn’t sure who her daughter meant by bad man but she shuddered remembering the blood moon in Victorian London. Back when she was evil and did despicable things and… no this was about comforting Tori. She would not take herself on this spiral when her daughter needed her. “Well I’m here and I’m more powerful than the bad man and the moon doesn’t turn red in real life. It was just your imagination. But that does sound scary. Even if it’s not real you’re allowed to still feel scared okay? But know mommy and daddy will always be there to protect you. We love you and we will always make sure you’re safe.” She kissed Tori’s curls and smoothed them down. She laid back in the bed and Tori laid herself against Nora’s body. Tori fit comfortably between Nora and Ray and she was thankful that meant moments like these weren’t over just yet for her and her Tori-Bear.

“I know mommy but that’s why I came in here. Because you can defeat the bad man! And then I can go back to sleep.” 

“Do you want to sleep in here or go back to your room after I defeat the bad man?”

“Sleep here, please.”

Nora nodded. “You always can sleep in here, baby girl, even if you don’t have a nightmare.”

“I love you, mommy,” Tori said and burrowed into Nora more.

Nora combed her fingers through her daughter’s hair. “I love you too, my little atom.” She felt Tori’s weight deaden on her and knew Tori must’ve fallen back asleep. She moved her hand down to her back and rubbed it soothing circles. Alternating between her daughter’s hair and her daughter’s back always seemed to keep Tori fast asleep.

She looked over at Ray who hadn’t gone back to sleep, instead observing mother and daughter. She smiled at him. “What?”

“You talk about me being made for fatherhood? You were made for motherhood.” Ray leaned over and kissed her. “This little girl only ever wants you when she’s scared. She’ll take me if you’re not available but she wants her mommy more than anything.”

Nora smiled and looked down at Tori. “Can you believe it’s been seven years since Victorian London?”

“Feels like a lifetime ago.”

“I know.” She tugged Tori all that much closer. “Especially for me. I feel like if that me saw this, saw us right now, she wouldn’t be able to compute what she was seeing. She’d think it was some sort of high fantasy illusion, surely.”

Ray chuckled. “She might try to kill me for touching her in such a loving manner.”

Nora smirked. “Well our self perseveration level was very high at the time.”

“Yeah but by Berlin you caved.”

“Not so! I just moved you off my immediate to kill list.”

Ray shook his head. “Yeah and onto a very short list. The list of men you want to sleep with. And I was the only name on the list.” 

Nora smacked his chest. “You’re terrible.” She shook her head. “But not wrong. Shame it took us as long as it did. Tori could be a whole year older.” Nora kissed him softly. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Always.”

“When all was said and done in Berlin, when my father and I got back to the present, I had a dream that night. I was floating in and out of the reality but when something would be clear around me, it was this. This life we built together. The dream started out with you carrying me across a threshold, the front door of our home, and settling me down and talking to my stomach now of course I was confused because my stomach was flat but then I realized I must be pregnant. I was your wife. We were starting a family. It was the only time in recent memory that I didn’t have a nightmare without you laying next to me keeping them at bay.”

“I spend twelve hours with you and you dream about having my baby that night? No wonder we had four kids in four years.” His comment earned him another smack on his chest.

“You laugh but I am surprised we haven’t already had a fifth.”

“You went on birth control, Nora. When you told the doctor that I was pretty sure she looked visibly relieved.”

Nora chuckled. “I’m sorry if I do actually enjoy being pregnant and giving you children. But I know that we only have four and I want to preserve our future for our daughter.” 

“Just because we have more doesn’t mean her future changes drastically.” He ran a hand up and down her thigh and she swatted it away. 

“Our daughter is lying here in bed with us don’t you try to start something you can’t finish, Raymond Carson Palmer.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll just have to save it for tomorrow morning when I call into work ‘sick’ and the kids go off to daycare.”

“If you’re calling in sick they aren’t going to daycare. Sorry babe.” She laughed. “They’re gonna want to stay right here with mommy and daddy and we can build a giant blanket fort in the living room and watch movies.”

“That sounds amazing actually.”

“See what you start? Go to bed.” She laughed. “We’ll talk about adding more to our little army of Palmer children tomorrow since your soldiers seem to enjoy conquering my uterus ever nine months.”

“That’s all I ask.” Ray kissed her softly and wrapped an arm around his girls. “Goodnight, I love you both.”

“We love you too, Ray.” Nora smiled and let the weight of her husband arm and her child soothe her into a deep sleep.


End file.
